Patronus Force: Reboot
by William Lamb
Summary: A reboot of Power Rangers Patronus Force. To Europe's magical population, Squibs are seen as objects of mockery and shame. But when Lord Zedd returns and sends the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers into a inescapable prison dimension, five non-magical teens are chosen to wield five special crystals that unlock their dormant magical genes as well as transforming into Power Rangers.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Due to the Admins deleting my first reboot attempt, I've had to repost this story under a different name.  
_

**Chapter One.**

**Lord Zedd's Revenge.**

The moon.

Earth's only satellite and the fifth-largest in the entire Solar System; being one-quarter of the Earth's diameter. To the people of the planet, it continued to be most prominent to their culture; serving as a most convenient timepiece due to its regular phases as well as serving as the basis for many of the oldest calendars.

To many, the moon was a thing of beauty. Something that lovers and dreamers would often look to while their minds occupied themselves with whatever pleasant thoughts passed through their minds while others would dread the coming of the natural satellite's fullness phase that occurred once every month.

Unknown but to only a few of the planet Earth's population, the moon also served as the home of evil. For on the spot where the sides of Light and Dark met stood a palace that seemed to have grown naturally from the moon's very surface. Originally, the palace had been built as a sanctuary by an ancient order of wizards who had fled the sector of space called M51 due to that galaxy's fall to an evil creature called Master Vile but had been taken over by the being called Lord Zedd, who had proceeded to corrupt and destroy the good magic of the palace and replace it with the powers of Darkness in order to use it as his base of operations from which he could launch his attempts to conquer the planet Earth - attempts that were thwarted by Zordon and his Power Rangers.

And then, in the year 1995, Zedd was forced to withdraw from his conquest of Earth in order to replace the resources that had been dwindled by Ivan Ooze and for three years the palace had remained empty.

Until now.

It was through the halls of this palace that the creature walked. The creature was humanoid with blackish-blue skin and it's face resembled that of a savage ape's. As he walked, his gold armored boots caused his footsteps to echo in the dark, damp halls. The creature arrived at the massive stone doors which opened immediately, which meant a wide variety of possible reasons why the creature's master had summoned him. And none of them were good.

The wings on the creature's back rustled nervously as he entered the giant throne room. On the far side of the throne room was a balcony that overlooked the blue planet called Earth and on the balcony was a an Asian-looking woman dressed in ghastly brown gown-like robes and a hat with two white horns. Upon his entrance, the woman turned to glare at the creature. This woman was Rita Repulsa - Empress of Evil and the wife of Lord Zedd. Beside her stood her brother, Rito Revolto. Unlike Rita, who was human in her appearance, Rito resembled an over-sized skeleton that had a military camouflage pattern painted on one side of his bony body. The creature often wondered whether Rito had been created by Master Vile or if he had been a human transformed into his present form. He was also quite stupid and clumsy and he stank rather badly.

But it was the being that sat on the massive stone throne that stood on a rotating riser that commanded the most attention. To say that the being's appearance was grotesque was rather mild if not an outright understatement.

The being was humanoid in form and had the appearance of having had every ounce of skin removed from his body and the exposed muscles had a burnt look to them. The being's scalp had also been removed to reveal his pulsing brain while transparent tubes pumped a dark fluid throughout the being's body. To further worsen the being's appearance was the chrome silver exo-skeleton that had been fused to his body and spine while the humanoid creature glared at the world through the scarlet visor of his skull-like face mask. In his hand, the being held a silver metal staff with a stylized 'Z' head.

This being was known as Lord Zedd; the Emperor of Evil and he was the creature's lord and master. Zedd immediately turned his attention to the creature and spoke in a dark voice.

"Goldar."

At this simple use of his name, the creature shuddered as he bowed to Zedd. " You sent for me, my Emperor?" The creature, Goldar, asked with a rough, growling voice.

"Is everything prepared?" Zedd demanded to know.

"The preparations are almost complete, Lord Zedd. " replied Goldar. "The Rangers are gathered inside the park."

Zedd nodded in approval. He had been planning for this moment ever since they began the journey back to Earth. "Excellent! Today is _truly _the day that the Power Rangers will finally be out of my way!"

From her place beside the throne, Rita gave Zedd a look that expressed the doubts she had about her husband's newest scheme. "Zedd..." she said, her screechy voice causing Zedd to grimace despite the fact that his wife was speaking normally. "Are you _sure _that this spell's going to do what you said it'll do? What if the Rangers manage to escape?"

With an irritated growl, Zedd fixed Rita with a glare as he answered. "Unlike the Dark Dimension, the Spirit Zone operates on its own frequency; one that not even Zordon can detect. Once the Rangers are inside of it, they will become like ghosts! While they will be able to see and hear everything, they will remain unseen and unheard by those within the normal flow of time. It is a most fitting punishment as they watch the Earth they know be destroyed forever and not be able to do anything to stop me!"

Zedd laughed as he rose up from his throne. "And now that the Rangers are in place, it's time that we announced our return!" Then to Rita, he added. "Shall we get this party started, my dear?"

With a nod, Rita stepped up to stand beside Zedd and raised her staff until it joined with his in a perfect X-shape and together, they began to chant...

"_Spro...T'non...Alvegare..." _

* * *

Ever since its founding, the city of Angel Grove had always enjoyed the privilege of being one of the more unique cities in the area of California where it was established. To the city's residents, it was highly amusing that Angel Grove had originally been intended to have been established of the East Coast but due to an inept British officer named Skullovitch, the ship carrying the colonists went around the world in the opposite direction and ended up in the city's present location.

Since then, Angel Grove had grown from a small and misplaced colony to a sprawling city with a population of forty thousand people; a number that continued to increase due to the surprisingly low crime rate and strong sense of community that made the city most attractive to those seeking the ideal family-friendly environment.

Located at two hundred and forty one feet above sea level, Angel Grove was situated between a diversity of terrain; from its spacious desert to the mountain ranges to the forest areas of Angel Grove National Forest.

Situated in the center of this lovely city was Angel Grove Community Park.

Ever since its conception, Angel Grove Park had been the gathering place of almost all of Angel Grove's citizens. It was here that families would gather for picnics and teenagers would play various games. It was here that young children would play with each other on the four playgrounds under the watchful eyes of their parents. In the center of the park was Angel Grove Lake, where young lovers would walk or simply sit on the banks, gazing out at the rippling crystal-clear waters while discussing any possible futures that each couple might have together.

However, as Tommy Oliver made his way over to the large picnic table where his friends were sitting, the park was mostly empty due to the time of day; which was perfect as he and his friends had an important decision to make and it was better that they were not overheard. As he drew closer to his friends, Tommy allowed his eyes to take in his friends and teammates which were comprised of three young men and two young women.

The first was an Asian-American dressed in black while the second appeared to have Latin features with dark hair and wearing a red shirt and blue jeans. The third male was dressed in blue jean shorts with a blue shirt, his sandy-blonde hair being teased by the gentle breeze that blew through the park. The girls were comprised of a petite brunette wearing white shorts and a pink top while the other was a Black girl wearing yellow, She also had the look of a prankster.

To the world at large, the six appeared as normal teenagers, completely unaware that since that fateful day in 1993, the teens had been protecting the planet Earth from being taken over by Lord Zedd... as the superhero team known as the Power Rangers.

"Hey guys!" Tommy greeted as he sat down beside the brunette. At his greeting, she turned and smiled at him.

"Hey Tommy!" the girl, Kimberly Hart, said as the rest of the group gave Tommy their own greeting.

"So..." Adam Park said as his expression became somber as he decided to get to the reason why the group had gathered. "Has anyone decided as to what we're going to tell Zordon?"

The question caused everyone to frown. As she clenched Tommy's hand, Kimberly's expression was sad as she said. "I can't believe that we're actually discussing this. I mean, we've all been together for so long..."

Nodding in agreement with Kimberly's words, Billy Cranston stated. "I concur that the situation is rather disheartening but we've all graduated high school and with the time to start our various colleges rapidly approaching, it's in the best interest of Angel Grove for us to make preparations to transfer our powers to a new team."

"Man..." Rocky DeSantos sighed. "Maybe we should have all just applied for classes at the community college..."

"We'd be restricting ourselves, Rocky, " Aisha Campbell said softly. "Zordon would want us to seize any and all opportunities."

"You're right, Aisha." Adam agreed. "I guess that the best thing we can do is let Zordon know about our college acceptances and let things go from there."

beepbeep- BEEPBEEP- beepbeep.

At the sound of the six-toned chime being emitted from the watch-like device on Tommy's wrist, the six teens immediately began looking around to ensure that they were not being observed before Tommy raised the device and activated the communications function. "This is Tommy."

Almost immediately, a voice spoke from the communicator's small speaker. "Tommy, the sensors are picking up a very odd energy signature in your area!"

Rising to their feet, the six immediately rose to their feet and began searching around the area of the park they were in, their senses immediately alert for any signs of danger. However, all that they could see was the empty park.

"Does anyone see anything?" Kimberly asked.

"Not me." Rocky returned. "Maybe the sensors are malfunctioning again!"

Before any of the other Rangers could respond to that statement, a portal suddenly appeared and the six yelled out in surprise as the suction force from the portal was powerful enough to lift the Rangers into the air before any of them had to chance to react. As quickly as the portal had appeared, the Power Rangers were sucked into it and the portal vanished, leaving the park silent and empty.

* * *

"EXCELLENT!" Zedd bellowed in triumph as he observed the Power Rangers being pulled into the portal. "With the Rangers forever trapped within my Spirit Zone, the planet Earth is now mine for the taking!"

At his master's words, Finster spoke up. "So true, your Evilness..." the elven servant said. "However, I'm afraid that the portal can be opened once every year.''

"That gives me more than enough time!" Zedd stated as he walked towards the balcony that provided an excellent view of planet Earth. "Since Zordon cannot access the Spirit Zone, the Rangers are out of my way and no longer of any concern to me. I shall start by punishing the city of Angel Grove."

"I shall begin creating your new army of Putties and prepare a few new monsters immediately, Lord Zedd." Finster stated as he bowed before leaving the throne room.

Zedd raised his arms in celebration. "Ahhhh... for so long have I waited for this moment! With the Power Coins lost inside the Dimension of Banishment along with those pests, Zordon no longer has the means to create another group of those interfering do-gooders!"

* * *

In the desert outside of the city was a building. It's exterior was painted to match the surrounding desert as to avoid being spotted from the air and a great variety of enchantments kept the building from being found by other types of detection used by the people of Earth.

Inside, a short robot worked furiously at the controls of the futuristic computer systems located within the building's main chamber. It's torso was a bright red with a glowing yellow lightning bolt while it's head had the appearance of an inflated hockey puck.

"Aye-yi-yi!" exclaimed the robot. " I can't locate them on any of the scanners!"

In response, a booming voice filled the room; a voice that came from the giant floating head within the energy tube that stood in the center of the room. The head was bald and was twenty feet from chin to forehead. The head's eyes were filled with the same worry that a parent would have in the case of a missing child.

"YOU MUST KEEP TRYING, ALPHA." the floating head said "IF THE RANGERS ARE NOT FOUND SOON, THE EARTH WILL BE IN GRAVE DANGER!"

" I'm trying, Zordon!" the robot, Alpha, cried as he continued to frantically examine the computer consoles "But the Rangers are not showing up on any of the scanners; it is as if they have fallen off the face of the planet! Aye-yi-yi! What a time for Lord Zedd to return! And it was bad enough with Ivan running around."

As he studied the sensors readings, Alpha noticed something flashing on the nearby console. "Wait a minute!" the android said as he immediately noted that the flashing control was a new addition to the computer systems that he didn't recognize. "What's this?"

Activating the control, Alpha's attention was brought to the Viewing Globe as the device immediately came to life. Within the sphere-shaped object, the familiar features of Billy Cranston appeared and immediately began speaking.

_"Zordon, Alpha..." _the image of the Blue Ranger said, speaking in a solemn manner._ "If you are watching this recording, then it means that the worst may have happened and we were either defeated in battle or are trapped within a dimension beyond your reach. In case the Power Coins have been lost as well, I suppose that now would be the best time to inform you of a special project that I have been working on since my return from Phaedos."_

This caught Zordon's attention. Since Ivan Ooze had been defeated three years prior, Billy had indeed devoted a great amount of his free time working in one of the Command Center's workshops. Despite his curiosity, Zordon had never asked what the Blue Ranger had been working on. The Eltarian turned his attention back to the Viewing Globe as the recording continued to play.

_"Since we were forced to seek out the Ninjetti powers, I realized that the possibility of losing those powers existed as well and so I decided to take matters into my own hands."_ Billy's image paused for a moment and then continued._ "Under the file marked BACKUP, you will find the blueprints to a new set of morphers that I had been working on. All that is required is to find an adequate power source. Earth must be defended, even if it means that a new team of defenders is required. May the Power protect you both!"_

With that statement, the Viewing Globe went dark as the recording ended. Turning back to face the Eltarian mentor, Alpha quietly asked. "What do we do, Zordon?"

"IT IS QUITE APPARENT AS TO WHAT WE MUST DO IF THE RANGERS HAVE BEEN SENT BEYOND OUR REACH!" Zordon stated. "THERE IS NO TELLING HOW LONG IT WILL TAKE TO LOCATE THE RANGERS AND LORD ZEDD WILL NOT WAIT."

At this, Alpha gave a start.

"Zordon! You can't mean forming a new team of Rangers!"

"THAT IS CORRECT, ALPHA." came the reply. "WHILE I HAVE NO INTENTION OF GIVING UP ON BILLY AND THE OTHERS, WHAT BILLY SAID IN HIS RECORDING IS TRUE, EARTH AND THOSE WHO LIVE UPON IT MUST BE PROTECTED. PLEASE BEGIN PREPARING THESE NEW MORPHERS. ONCE THEY HAVE BEEN COMPLETED, WE WILL BEGIN SEARCHING FOR AN APPROPRIATE SOURCE OF POWER."

"Yes Zordon."

As Alpha worked, Zordon sighed to himself. He had long been afraid that something of this nature might happen but it still came as a shock. After the defeat of Ivan Ooze at the hands of the Rangers, Lord Zedd had left the Earth's moon and the Rangers had been given leave so that they could have time for themselves. The past three years had been peaceful ones and Zordon had hoped that the peace would last much longer before the next threat to Earth's survival reared its ugly head.

And now, Lord Zedd had returned and the Rangers had suddenly gone missing. Zordon had a terrible feeling that his Rangers had been imprisoned inside one of Zedd's Dark Dimensions; one that would be close to impossible to locate and if that was the case, then the need for a new set of Rangers would be needed.

The planet Earth and those who lived on it must be protected. The only problems were finding an adequate power source for the morphers as well as the right individuals to recruit to become Earth's newest team of Power Rangers.

Fortunately, someone else had witnessed the assault against the Rangers...

* * *

In the world of Earth's magical population, there are those individuals who are of magical parentage but are born without the ability to perform magic themselves. To Earth's wizards, these individuals are known as Squibs and are viewed by the magical community in a variety of ways; sympathy by some and a disgrace by others.

In the United States, unlike Europe, Squibs are given full support by the Department of Magical Affairs until such time when these individuals are able to survive on their own in the non-magical world. Some Squibs are able to find success in the Magical world as teachers to magical children while others manage to do well in various fields in the non-magical world.

The latter could be applied to one Doctor Andrew Davis Beaumont, whose family line had been devoid of magical blood for the past two hundred years: a trend that did not look like it was going to change for quite some time. Now in his sixties, Andrew had managed to maintain roughly the same muscular physique that he had in his youth while his mind remained sharp and active. The only true indication of his age was his hair, which was once dark in his youth but was now grey.

Due to coming from a wealthy family, Andrew was able to put himself through school to study various fields of science and technology, his vast education in both science and the magical world proving most useful in aiding his country's efforts during the Second World War. Once the war had ended, Andrew had gone back to college to study business management before returning to his hometown of Angel Grove to raise a family and open a few business ventures which included an advanced research and technology laboratory.

When the Power Rangers first appeared in 1993, Andrew immediately began a personal and secret research project in order to study the team of heroes and it wasn't long before he had discovered the innermost secrets of the Power Rangers. Secrets that included their true identities as well as the Morphing Grid. Secrets that were tied into the history of Andrew's own family due to five mysterious family heirlooms.

After the Ivan Ooze incident three years before had proven that the Power Rangers were not completely invulnerable, Andrew turned to his family history as well as his wartime experiences in order to begin working on several emergency plans that would be put into action should the Rangers ever be defeated by either death or permanent loss of their powers.

And now that the Power Rangers had been sent into what Andrew knew to be an almost-inescapable dimension, the scientist decided that the time to put his emergency plans into action had finally arrived. Turning away from his home's monitoring system that he used to observe monster attacks and other phenomena, Andrew walked over to his wall safe and immediately punched in the combination code. After opening the safe, Andrew reached in and withdrew a silver metal briefcase. As he opened the case and peered at the contents with grim determination, Andrew quickly made his decision as to whom would be granted the powers of the case's contents.

Since his family was no longer magical, it was now time to call upon his other heritage in order to protect the planet Earth...

* * *

_Well, I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter of the new reboot. It'll be some time between chapter postings because while the story will be roughly the same as the original, I will be making changes to characters and story events as well as altering old chapters while writing new ones. Hopefully, I'll be able to take the reboot into deeper territory and work on the character development._


	2. I beg your forgiveness!

**Hey guys.**

**I was really hoping that I would be able to get back into writing mode next month but it seems that Real Life is determined to be a pain in the hindquarters which means that I'm forced to put Power Rangers Patronus Force: REBOOT on what I hope will be a temporary hiatus. **

**While I am dealing with my real world issues, I'm hoping that I will be able to make a final decision on whether or not to continue with this current version of the reboot or completely re-write it to a version where Zedd and Rita are replaced with an original villain which, in turn, would allow me to give the story a darker tone as well as changing the timeline from the late-90's to a near-future setting (I'm considering around 2016, which would make the book version of Harry Potter somewhere around the age of 35 which would render him incapable of having ANY part in the new version. Sorry Potterheads! :D) **

**Other changes I am considering are the Zords and weapons. I have also mentioned thinking about having a special team-up with other fandoms. So far, my top three choices are as follows:**

**1:Justice League.**

**2:Ghostbusters.**

**3:Ninja Turtles. **

**Relationship-wise, I've been watching a lot of nutty anime which has spawned the idea of sticking my Red Ranger in a harem-type situation that would result in hopefully comedic outcomes as a way to keep the story from becoming TOO dark. **

**At the moment, this new version I'm thinking about is still in the development stages as I'll be writing two versions of this story. The first one being called Power Rangers Patronus Force: REBOOT (Obviously). The altered version is a semi-straight Power Rangers story currently under a working title. Hopefully, I'll be able to solve my Real Life problems and make a final decision on which direction to go. But, as always, your thoughts and opinion are most welcome as long as they are helpful and constructive.**

**Until we meet again.**


	3. This is the end

**Well gang, it's been a blast but the time has come to be honest with myself. I am putting Power Rangers Patronus Force on indefinite hiatus. I've been a member of since 2007 and this is the only story I've ever focused on and since my collaboration with Marcus, I've slowly come to realize exactly how bored and burned out I am on, not only this story, but also with the Harry Potter fandom in general. **

**So, I've decided to just take all of the characters and story arcs that I've wasted on this crossover and re-work them into my two newest endeavors that have re-sparked my interest in writing and creating. So, while I won't abandon Patronus Force completely, it WILL be with new characters should I ever be interested in working on it again. **

**For more info on my newest stories, just check out my profile page!**


End file.
